


The Mama Project

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted!AU, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: An Enchanted!AU. Of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



> To Marie, me 'Mum'
> 
>  
> 
> _We could shake a fist, in times like this_  
>  When we don't understand, or we could just hold hands.  
> You and me, me and you, where you go, I'll go too.  
> I'm with you. I'm with you.  
> Til your heart finds a home, I won't let you feel alone.  
> I'm with you. I'm with you.  
> 

“Have you heard the news?” A peasant asked his friend. “Prince Gaston has chosen his mate! The Lady is a peasant, like you or I, but she was supposedly made to finish his duet.” He shrugged. “We’ll see how that goes.” The friend answered, laughing.

_Rewind._

_Belle danced around the tree’s trunk, saying in her sweet way, “When you meet the someone who is meant for you, before two can become one - there’s something you must do.”_

_The squirrel asked her, “Do you pull each other’s tails?”_

_The mouse asked, “Do you feed each other seeds?”_

_She’d laughed. “No, there is something sweeter that everybody needs.” She’d paused, then began to sing. “I’ve been dreaming of true love’s kiss, and a prince I’m hoping comes with this. That’s what brings ever-after-ings, so happy…”_

_“That’s the reason we needs lips so much,” Belle smiled, placing a leaf on the head they’d carved. “For they are the only things that touch.”_

_She dropped to her knees, making her eye level with the seeds that were the “prince’s” eyes._

_“So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love’s kiss…”_

_They danced around, the birds making the “prince” move along with Belle._

_They all sung together, the birds harmonizing with Belle’s lyrics._

_Then, suddenly, a man’s voice was heard. “You’re the fairest maid I’ve ever met - you were made…”_

_“To finish your duet.” Belle had answered, almost absent mindedly._

_“And in years to come we'll reminisce, how we came to love, and grew and grew love - since first we knew through True Love’s Kiss.” They sang together, and then Belle saw him._

_He was a large man, with handsome features, and dark hair. She recognised him almost immediately as the Prince Gaston._

_“We shall be married at sunrise!” Gaston declared._

_And of course, it was so._

Or so they thought, anyway. 

After Gaston had swept her off her feet and onto his horse, they’d made their way to the castle he lived in. His mother, the Queen, had appeared to be overjoyed when the prince had brought home a bride.

But appearances were deceiving, as I am sure my readers know. When they’d gotten to be alone finally, Belle and the Queen were cordial to each other. But the Queen had an ulterior motive for being so nice, as most people do. 

She’d encouraged Belle to wash her face in the fountain, which had seemed odd to Belle, but she hadn’t wanted to offend her future mother in law. So she’d done it, but then the Queen had pushed her in. And down she’d gone.


	2. Chapter 2

In a small town in New York, the sewers were being worked on. This would be quite an ordinary and mundane task, if not for the fact that shortly after the man had turned his back, water splurted up out of the pipe.

And out came Belle, in her beautiful blue dress. There was many screaming passersby, and Belle was screaming as well. “Where am I?” she gasped, the dress clinging to her skin as she struggled to stand up.

“You’re in New York, lady. What were you doing in the sewage?” a man recovered enough to ask. Belle had no response for him, shrugging helplessly as she started to walk towards a sign she’d noticed.

It was a billboard, something ordinary people passed every day. But Belle was no ordinary woman. When she saw the castle it advertised, she truly believed this was the way back to her home, her realm.

So up she went, trying to go through the “door.” 

It did not work. She nearly toppled off the billboard, but she managed to grab hold of a bar just in time. However, when she heard a man’s voice calling ‘Hey lady!’ she very nearly did fall off. 

“Oh, hello!” she chirped, turning around. “Are you from the Enchanted Forest? Has Gaston sent you to find me?” She asked hopefully.

“Uhh - no.” The man answered, to her dismay. “Why don’t you come down here? I’ll help you find - uh - Gaston.” he suggested.

“Very well,” Belle agreed. She carefully went down the steps of the billboard and walked towards the man.

“I’m Lady Belle. What’s your name, kind sir?” she asked, smiling as she held her hand out.

“Uh --” The man looked quite confused. “Robert. Robert Gold.” He said after a pause.

“What’s your position?” Belle asked, confusion lacing her voice. She knew the man had to have been something. 

“Pardon?” he asked.

Okay, or not.

“Aren’t you a knight?” Belle gave it a last-ditch effort.

“Not particularly.” Robert scoffed. “What are you?” he asked, quite bluntly.

Belle looked affronted. “Haven’t you heard? I am Prince Gaston’s betrothed.” she smiled, a little.

“Uhm…. The only Prince I’ve heard of is the one in England. You don’t sound British.” Robert Gold answered decisively. 

“What’s British?” Belle asked, trying to be as patient as she could manage. This was confusing her, greatly, and she didn’t quite know what to do about it.

Belle didn’t hear his answer, having noticed a young boy coming up behind him. “Hello there,” she chirped. “Are you from the Enchanted Forest?” she tried again, hopefully.

“Baedan Neal, what did I say about getting out of the car?” Robert sighed, grabbing his son’s shoulder.

“Sorry papa, but I was curious. Who is she?” the boy asked.

“I don’t know.” Robert answered, frowning as he looked at Belle. She in turn frowned back. “I dare say I’m the one who doesn’t know you,” she said, her voice strained though she was trying to be cheerful in spite of only wanting to cry.

“Papa, haven’t you introduced yourself?” The boy asked in dismay. 

“Of course. She said her name’s Lady Belle though, son, so it’s not like--”

“She must be a princess!” The boy screeched.

Belle let out a little, nervous, laugh. “Almost, young knight.” Belle smiled, curtsying to the boy. “I’m going to be a Princess when the Prince Gaston finds me, so we can get married.” she explained. Though even now she was having trouble summoning the reasons why she wanted to marry the man.

“That’s so cool!” The boy gasped. “I’m Baedan,” he added, giving her his hand. They shook hands, and Belle curtsied again, repeating his name. He bowed, though he was laughing a little.

“Where’s Prince Gaston?” Baedan asked her.

“I- I don’t know.” Belle admitted, a little dejectedly. “I was talking to his mother, when she pushed me through this well - and now I’m here.” she explained.

“Oh no!” Baedan was jumping from foot to foot now in his excitement. “Papa, we’ve got to help her.” He said, bringing Robert the Disbeliever (as Belle had secretly dubbed him) back into the conversation.

“I- I don’t know what you want me to do, son,” Robert frowned.

“Do you have a place to stay, Lady Belle?” Baedan asked. 

 

Belle shook her head. “I was living with the birds and squirrels in the Enchanted Forest, but now…” she sighed. “The squirrels cannot talk to me here, I don’t know why.” she added, frowning.

“The squirrels-- Bae, this is crazy.” Robert repeated, staring down at his son, who had been looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

“But papa!” he begged.

“I- I wouldn’t want to be in the way.” Belle frowned, hesitant and unsure. “Besides, I’m sure Gaston will find me shortly.” she shrugged a little.

“Papa-” Bae pleaded with him. “I’ll stay with her.” he promised. “Just please, please don’t be so mean as to leave her here.” he stared up with puppy eyes.

“She won’t leave your sight, young man?” Robert sighed. “No sir!” Bae chirped. “Then very well. Come along, Belle.” Robert said, turning and starting off for his car.

“Where is your carriage?” Belle asked to Bae, who had stayed a little behind with her.

“We don’t have one. Just the car.” Bae smiled. “It’s ok, Lady Belle.” He promised. 

“Right then. Let’s go.” Robert got into his car, and then Bae helped Belle in.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle had been a little apprehensive in the car, but eventually got used to it. It was around a fifteen minute ride from the billboard to their house. Belle was only a little surprised to see a woman running out to greet them.

“Where have you been?” the woman demanded to know. “I called and no one answered!”

“We had a detour.” Robert answered, giving a little shrug. “I’m sorry - my phone died.” he added.

“Who is this?” The woman wanted to know next.

“I’m--” Belle started to introduce herself, but Bae spoke up louder. “This is Belle. She’s helping me with school,” he explained.

“Oh - alright then.” The woman waved her forward. “I’m Zelena.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, madam.” Belle tried to sound honest and cheerful.

“Come on, Belle. Let’s go start on my homework.” Baedan took her hand, and led her away.

Distantly, Belle heard Zelena saying something about her dress. She tried to put it from her mind. “So where’s your -- I’m sorry, what’s homework?” Belle asked, sighing in dismay.

“Homework is the school work that I do at home,” Bae explained. He dropped his bag (he called it a backpack) and rummaged through it. “I have to write a fantasy story, for creative writing.” he smiled. “I think you could help me with that.”

“Alright.” Belle said hesitantly. “How can I help?” she sat down on the floor beside him, her dress pooling around her.

“Tell me about the Enchanted Forest. I’ll take notes, and then make a story from it.” he explained briefly, grinning.

“Oh, a beautiful idea Baedan.” Belle chirped, clapping her hands. “Let me think, where do I start? The Enchanted Forest is best to visit when it’s spring.” She started. “When the leaves are turning colours, and the animals are coming out of hibernation.” She dreamily smiled as she thought about her friends, the animals of the forest.

Bae quickly scribbled down the words she’d been speaking. “What else? Is there magic?” he asked.

“Yes, of course. Otherwise, how would I be here?” she smiled, tapping his nose.

“Oh, of course.” Bae laughed a little. “You said the Queen of the Enchanted Forest pushed you into the well, didn’t you?” he clarified.

“Yes, that’s right.” Belle nodded. “I’m still not sure why. Gaston’s mother seemed to like me…” she shrugged a little helplessly. “But oh well. Now I am here.” she smiled. “And I can help you!” she chirped excitedly.

“Right!” Bae exclaimed, smiling broadly. “Let’s see….” he started to sketch out a landscape. “Are there lots of trees? Or just a few?”

“Well, it’s not called the Enchanted Forest for nothing, dear.” She grinned back at him.

Bae barked out a laugh. “You’re right, of course.” he grinned. “OK, what about your friends -- the animals?” he asked. “Are there unicorns?”

“No,” Belle answered slowly. “At least, not by that name.” she said uncertainly. “There are horses, and birds, squirrels, and all sorts of animals. But I’ve never met a unicorn.” 

“Okay.” Bae shrugged. “Is that the sort of dress you wear? Or did you have something simpler, but you were meeting with Gaston’s mother?” he asked.

Belle looked down at her dress. It was pink, with a lighter pink stripe down the middle of the skirt. It had fancy work done on the lighter pinks, but other than that, was quite plain. “This is the type of dress I normally wear.” she admitted. “I didn’t think about trying to impress the Queen.”

Bae smiled. “I bet she loved you,” he touched her dress, curious of the fabric, and Belle smiled a little nervously. “I don’t think so.” she shrugged. “But that’s alright.” She smiled. “Not everyone is going to like you in life.”

“Why wouldn’t she like you?” Bae protested.  
“She did push me into the well.” Belle shrugged, laughing a little at his gasp. “Oh, right,” he laughed.

“That sounds like something Zelena would do,” Bae sighed.

“Don’t you mean your mama?” Belle admonished him.

“No, my mama’s dead.” Bae answered. “Zelena is papa’s girlfriend… But I don’t like her.” He said quietly and quickly.

“Oh, Bae, I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I didn’t know…”

“I have to stop Zelena from marrying Papa, but I don’t know how.” He complained, leaning against the frame of his bed.

“Why do you have to stop it?” Belle wanted to know, folding her arms over each other, “Hmm? Don’t you want your papa happy?”

“Not with her!” Baedan burst out. “If she were nice, or even if she really loved Papa, I’d leave it be. But she doesn’t love him, Belle.” he explained.

“What makes you say that?” Belle demanded. “You’re only - what - ten? How do you know love, Bae?” she looked a little sad that she’d been so severe, so Bae didn’t comment on it.

“I overheard her, talking to her friends. She just wants papa’s money.” he whispered. “But papa won’t believe me.” he sighed. “He says I need a mama.”

“Perhaps you do,” Belle murmured, gently reaching out and touching his shoulder. “Just -- someone who wants to be your mama. This woman has got to be special.” He found himself smiling in spite of it.

“So you believe me?” he asked.

“Of course.” Belle promised. “But how can I help?” she bit her lip.

“I- I need your help.” he said simply.

“Okay…” Belle waited.

“Will you help me find a mama?” he smiled, hopeful and hesitant. “And then we’ll help you go back to Prince Gaston, if that’s your choice.” he promised.

“I will certainly try, little knight.” She promised. “I just hope it works.” She sighed. Not for the first time, she wanted to kiss his head, reassure him. But she stopped herself. This was a stranger, after all.

They talked a little more about the Enchanted Forest, but then Robert came in and told them dinner was ready.

“What’s for supper, papa?” Bae asked.

“Pizza. Help yourself, Belle.” Robert smiled a little at her, a smile that she gratefully returned.

“What is pizza?” Belle had to ask, following them into the kitchen area.

“It’s yummy. That’s all you need to know before you try it.” Bae promised, laughing a little at her startled expression.

“Alright,” Belle shrugged a little, after a pause. They sat down at the table, and Robert placed the pizza out on a tray in front of the both of them. “Thank you, Sir Robert.” Belle murmured, grateful that he had opened his home, and shared his food - and even better, his son - with her.

“You’re very welcome, Belle.” Robert smiled in spite of himself, and handed her a plate with pizza on it.

She immediately picked the pizza up with both hands, examining it. Then she opened her mouth, and took a bite. Which she immediately spat out, seeing as it was fresh and hot.

“That’s - that’s hot.” Belle said, touching her lips.

Bae grinned. “But it’s good, right?” he challenged. “Try taking another bite - blow on it first.”

So she did, and she found she liked it.

“It is good.” She agreed, laughing somewhat at her immediate reaction.

They talked about Baedan’s day at school, and Robert’s day of work, Belle being quite interested in everything they said.

“Now… Why don’t you sleep in my room, Belle?” he, Robert, suggested. “I will take the couch.” he promised, when she looked at him in surprise.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t turn you out of your bed!” Belle protested.

“I insist.” Robert said. “You’ve thoroughly charmed Bae, so it isn’t as if I could turn you out.” He pointed out.

Belle made a face. “I suppose…” she sighed, nodding. “I will.” she agreed after a pause. “But you’ve got to make sure that couch is very comfortable.” she waggled a finger in his direction, making him laugh.

“I will, don’t worry.” Robert found that he, too, was getting rather charmed.

“Belle,” Bae said hesitantly, “There’s a dance coming up in school and I don’t know how to dance. Papa doesn’t either, do you?” he asked hopefully.

“I do.” Belle answered, smiling. “Would you like me to teach you, little knight?” she offered.

“Oh, yes please!” Bae chirped excitedly. He stood up, pushing his chair back into place. Belle and Robert stood as well, moving the table out of the way so that they had room to dance.

“What kind of music do you need, Belle?” Robert asked, getting out his phone.

“Something slow? With piano?” Belle suggested.

Robert nodded, smiling. “I can do that.” He said, pleased with himself. He mentally pat himself on the back as he got the music started. (He had played some Piano Guys cover though Belle was unaware just who that was.)

“How do we start?” Baedan asked, looking up at her trustingly.

“Put your hands here,” she took one of his hands and placed it on her shoulder. (What a lucky coincidence that she was just a little shorter than him.) “And the other one here,” she placed his left hand on her waist.

“Now what?” He smiled, glad for the instruction.

Belle demonstrated, moving her body left and then right, her dress swishing from side to side as she did. The music played on, and slowly Baedan began to get more confident in this skill. He wrapped his arms around Belle, just a little tighter, and took the lead in the dance.

Finally, after an interminable amount of time, Robert stepped forward. “May I cut in?” he asked, looking above Bae’s head to check it would be alright with Belle. She nodded, smiling.

Bae nodded a little grudgingly, but thought that he’d learn from his father too. So he let him dance with Belle, handing her hand to his father.

After a few adjustments, Belle and Robert continued on just as Bae had started. Slowly, steadily, their dance became more relaxed and Belle could say she was even enjoying herself.

“It’s late.” Bae broke the silence. “I should go to bed.”

“Oh, of course.” Belle nodded. Once Bae had bid them both goodnight, she turned to Robert again.

“Where did you say I might sleep?” she asked, after a pause.

“Ah, yes. This way.” Robert smiled at her, leading her down the hallway and to the room on the left. “Will this suit you?” he asked.

Belle looked around the room in wonder. It was coloured in blues, and had accents of dark green. The bed itself was large and brown, with a nice, warm looking, white blanket. “Oh yes,” she said. “It’s perfect.” Belle assured him, turning around to thank him profusely.

“It’s no matter, Belle.” Robert smiled back at her. “I’m glad you like it. There should be something you could wear to bed in the closet, there,” He pointed to the small room, filled with clothes.

“Oh, thank you.” Belle said again, her eyes misting with tears. “You are altogether too kind, Sir Robert.” She said honestly.

“It’s truly no matter.” Robert shrugged. “I’ll leave you to dress and get ready for bed.” he said, stepping out of his room. “I’ll see you in the morning, Belle.” he smiled one last time, and she called goodnight as he left.

Belle turned once he left to the closet. Uncertain as to what to wear, Belle grabbed the first things she could find. These things just happened to be one of Robert’s suits, but Belle didn’t know any better, so she took off her dress, and slipped into the suit. It was nice, roomy even.

She laid down on the bed, sighing a little. She wondered where her Prince was, or if he’d even noticed she’d gone missing yet.

And, just as she started to doze off, her thoughts drifted to Robert.


	4. Chapter 4

Indeed, Gaston had noticed his missing bride. His mother had been evasive, but finally one of the squirrels found out just what had gone down. Gaston was livid. But not to fear, he told the squirrel, he’d soon bring his bride back.

He dove into the well.

Meanwhile, in the same realm that Gaston dove into, Baedan was just waking up for school. He ducked into Papa’s room, but was surprised to see Belle there instead. Then he smiled, remembering what had happened yesterday.

“Will you let me stay home with Belle, papa?” Bae asked, hopefully. “Please?” he injected before his father could say no.

But say no he did. “Not today, son. I’ll take her to work with me, okay?” he suggested.

“Okay!” That cheered Baedan up, immensely. 

“What’s going on?” Belle’s morning voice was heard down the hall, and then she was seen coming down said hall.

“You’re gonna go to work with Papa today.” Bae explained. “Since we can’t leave you by yourself,” he smiled. “We don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, before she could protest.

“Well, isn’t that lovely?” Belle smiled, noticing for the first time that Robert had gone silent upon seeing her. “Not one, but two protectors for me. I’m very lucky.” She said, her eyes sparkling happily.

“First we need to take you shopping, I think.” Robert said, clearing his throat. 

“Am I wearing the wrong thing? I’m so sorry,” Belle said, meekly looking down at herself.

“It’s ok, Belle. You didn’t know.” Robert hurried to assure her. “That’s just a suit - meant for a man.” he explained, chuckling. “We’ll get you some dresses today, yeah? Until then, why don’t you put your dress back on.” he suggested.

“Alright,” Belle turned around, going back down the hall. She re-emerged shortly afterwards, but Bae was already gone. “Where did Bae go?” she asked.

“He had to rush for school,” Robert answered. “You’re stuck with me now, I’m afraid.” he grinned, a little shyly.

“There are worse fates.” Belle responded, looking up at Robert with a clear, smiling face.

“Come on,” he cleared his throat again. “I’ll get you some breakfast, and then once I call to tell Mary Margaret that I’ll be a little late, we can go shopping.” he suggested.

“That sounds like a plan, Sir Robert.” Belle answered, her eyes following him as he moved around the kitchen. “You can cook?” she asked in surprise.

“Of course. Zelena doesn’t live with us yet, and since Milah died, it’s really necessary that I cook.” Robert explained, shooting her a smile. “Doesn’t your Prince Gaston cook?” he asked.

“I’m afraid I have no idea,” Belle admitted, ducking her head as she sat down at the table. “But I’ve got serious doubts.” she added. “Most of the men in the Enchanted Forest rely on servants, or their wives, sisters, mothers to cook for them.”

Robert hummed, nodding to acknowledge her words. “Then what do the men do?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“They go out, fight the battles, win the wars..” Belle sighed a little. “My papa left to fight a battle in the war once. He never came home.” she bit her lip.

“Oh, Belle… I’m so sorry.” Robert paused in his cooking to speak. “I-”

“It’s alright. It was years ago.” Belle gave a helpless little shrug. “What are you fixing for breakfast?” she asked.

“Omelets.” Robert smiled, looking over at her. “It’s a bit of a tradition for Bae and I.” he explained. “You seem just the sort we’d allow into that, though.” he added.

Belle found herself blushing, just lightly, but enough that she felt warmer, though she was unsure why. “I’m honoured,” she whispered, smiling as he brought the omelet over to her. He sat to the left of her at the table.

They mostly ate in silence, broken with Belle saying how good the meal was.


	5. Chapter 5

Indeed, Gaston had noticed his missing bride. His mother had been evasive, but finally one of the squirrels found out just what had gone down. Gaston was livid. But not to fear, he told the squirrel, he’d soon bring his bride back.

He dove into the well.

Meanwhile, in the same realm that Gaston dove into, Baedan was just waking up for school. He ducked into Papa’s room, but was surprised to see Belle there instead. Then he smiled, remembering what had happened yesterday.

“Will you let me stay home with Belle, papa?” Bae asked, hopefully. “Please?” he injected before his father could say no.

But say no he did. “Not today, son. I’ll take her to work with me, okay?” he suggested.

“Okay!” That cheered Baedan up, immensely. 

“What’s going on?” Belle’s morning voice was heard down the hall, and then she was seen coming down said hall.

“You’re gonna go to work with Papa today.” Bae explained. “Since we can’t leave you by yourself,” he smiled. “We don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, before she could protest.

“Well, isn’t that lovely?” Belle smiled, noticing for the first time that Robert had gone silent upon seeing her. “Not one, but two protectors for me. I’m very lucky.” She said, her eyes sparkling happily.

“First we need to take you shopping, I think.” Robert said, clearing his throat. 

“Am I wearing the wrong thing? I’m so sorry,” Belle said, meekly looking down at herself.

“It’s ok, Belle. You didn’t know.” Robert hurried to assure her. “That’s just a suit - meant for a man.” he explained, chuckling. “We’ll get you some dresses today, yeah? Until then, why don’t you put your dress back on.” he suggested.

“Alright,” Belle turned around, going back down the hall. She re-emerged shortly afterwards, but Bae was already gone. “Where did Bae go?” she asked.

“He had to rush for school,” Robert answered. “You’re stuck with me now, I’m afraid.” he grinned, a little shyly.

“There are worse fates.” Belle responded, looking up at Robert with a clear, smiling face.

“Come on,” he cleared his throat again. “I’ll get you some breakfast, and then once I call to tell Mary Margaret that I’ll be a little late, we can go shopping.” he suggested.

“That sounds like a plan, Sir Robert.” Belle answered, her eyes following him as he moved around the kitchen. “You can cook?” she asked in surprise.

“Of course. Zelena doesn’t live with us yet, and since Milah died, it’s really necessary that I cook.” Robert explained, shooting her a smile. “Doesn’t your Prince Gaston cook?” he asked.

“I’m afraid I have no idea,” Belle admitted, ducking her head as she sat down at the table. “But I’ve got serious doubts.” she added. “Most of the men in the Enchanted Forest rely on servants, or their wives, sisters, mothers to cook for them.”

Robert hummed, nodding to acknowledge her words. “Then what do the men do?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“They go out, fight the battles, win the wars..” Belle sighed a little. “My papa left to fight a battle in the war once. He never came home.” she bit her lip.

“Oh, Belle… I’m so sorry.” Robert paused in his cooking to speak. “I-”

“It’s alright. It was years ago.” Belle gave a helpless little shrug. “What are you fixing for breakfast?” she asked.

“Omelets.” Robert smiled, looking over at her. “It’s a bit of a tradition for Bae and I.” he explained. “You seem just the sort we’d allow into that, though.” he added.

Belle found herself blushing, just lightly, but enough that she felt warmer, though she was unsure why. “I’m honoured,” she whispered, smiling as he brought the omelet over to her. He sat to the left of her at the table.

They mostly ate in silence, broken with Belle saying how good the meal was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES MY FAVE SCENE

“So how did you meet your Prince, Belle?” Robert asked, as they got into the car (not carriage, she reminded herself) and began to drive towards the shops.

“He heard me singing,” Belle blushed prettily. “And he said we’d be married at sunrise….” she trailed off a little awkwardly. “That’s working out very well for us.” she sighed.

“You two just met, and suddenly, you’re going to marry?” Robert raised his eyebrow at her. “Were you both drunk?”

“No!” Belle laughed, really laughed, for the first time in Robert’s presence, and suddenly he could understand why Gaston had to have her. “That’s just… I finished his duet.” She said doubtfully, shrugging. 

“But do you love him?” Robert found himself asking.

“Do you love Zelena?” Belle retorted, feeling more than a little defensive.

“Well… I know her.” Robert deflected, pulling into the parking lot.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t talk about this.” Belle said, trying to regain the peace.

“A good idea.” Robert agreed, sighing a little as his thoughts turned back to the happier ones.

They got out of the car. “Now, there’s going to be a lot of people here,” Robert warned her. “Try not to talk to them. They’re mostly very busy.” he added. 

“Got it.” Belle agreed obediently, smiling at him as he took her hand to lead her. She was glad for his hand, as he hadn’t been kidding. There were tons of people.

Belle looked everywhere she could, still gripping Robert’s hand tightly. She noticed a sign that read ‘Mall’ but the word’s meaning was lost on her. She supposed it was rather like a marketplace, back in the Enchanted Forest.

Robert led her to a woman’s shop. There were at least twenty different dresses, and Belle was amazed. How did they make so many dresses? 

“Why don’t you find some dresses you like and try them on?” Robert suggested. “Don’t worry about the price.” he assured her.

Belle selected a green dress right off bat. “Where do I go to try it on?” she asked, after Robert had helped her find one in her size.  
Robert pointed her to the dressing room, and smiled, waiting for her just outside.

When Belle came out, Robert’s jaw dropped. The strapless, emerald gown hugged her waist as it flowed to the floor. It bore no patterns, yet the simple fabric seemed to enhance the ethereal glow which seemed to surround her.

She turned, showing the dress off further, and Robert let out a little laugh seeing that she’d not zipped it up.

“Here, let me help.” He murmured, gesturing with his hand to have her turn around. She immediately did, a testament to how much she trusted him.

“There you go, dear.” Robert whispered, as he finished zipping it.

“How do I look?” Belle swept her long, chestnut hair to one side. 

“Radiant.” Robert could have told her any other compliment, and it would have rung as true, but she seemed to literally glow in this dress.

“Thank you.” Belle murmured, her eyes looking down a little shyly. “Do I need another dress?” she asked him.

Robert nodded. “Why don’t you just pick one other?” he suggested.

“Okay,” Belle agreed, figuring that two dresses would be enough. Besides, the shop must need to keep some of its wares.

She looked around, contemplating. Then she chose an ivory dress, and went to try it on without a word. Robert smiled in amusement, thinking she took to this world rather quickly.

When she came out, Robert had to stop himself from actually gasping. The ivory dress, had turned out to be some sort of flowing white dress with a lacy top that cut off around her lower stomach, leaving a long skirt to swish around her ankles as she walked. 

“How did I do?” Belle asked hopefully. “I really liked the lace on this one.” she added.

“It’s exquisite.” Robert answered, stepping back as she came nearer. She twirled a little, the dress coming up off the floor. Not enough to show anything, but enough to make him stumble anyhow.

“Thank you,” Belle answered, dimpling happily at his words. 

“I’ll go pay for the dresses.” Robert said, a little awkwardly, and then rushed off to do that.

Belle stood there, sighing a little as she watched him go. That surprised her, and she had to check herself in case she was about to do something stupid - like call for him. That would be absurd. Right? She had Gaston to think about, and surely he would want Zelena more than her.

Although …. Baedan seemed to prefer her. She sighed again. Baedan needed a Mama, and she’d vowed to help him get one. She hadn’t said anything about becoming one herself.

Still. She couldn’t stop herself from wanting Robert. He was so kind, and he was embodied safety for her.

Meanwhile, as he paid for the dresses, Robert was thinking about Belle, how beautiful she was. It was more of a testament to her personality, her very being, than her looks. 

When he walked back over to her, they left the store without a word. They seemed to be in tune.

Robert led her to a food court, and on the way, he asked, “How do you know that Gaston is the one for you?” That was not the question he meant to ask. He surprised himself when he didn’t immediately retract the statement.

“I don’t,” Belle answered. They paused their conversation, as Robert ordered pretzels and hot dogs for them, and then resumed as they sat. “But who else will have me? I’m just a bookish, shy slip of a thing. If the Prince, of all people, wants me, who am I to argue?”

“How do you know you love him? How do you know you’re his?” Robert asked her, in a singsongy voice. “It’s not enough to take your love for granted, he must remind you or you’ll be inclined to say…”

“How do I know he loves me?” Belle caught on to the tune. “How do I know he’s mine?”

“Well, does he leave you a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?” Robert’s voice was stronger now, and demanding to know the truth. “Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?”

“Hey!” Belle challenged him right back, laughing a little bit as he took a bite of her pretzel.

“He’ll find a new way to tell you, a little bit everyday, that’s how you know.” Robert told her, his voice still quietly singing to her.

“Everybody wants to live happily ever after,” Belle sighed as she and Robert threw away their trash and left the mall. “Everybody wants to know their true love is true…”

Around them, the crowd seemed to sing, “How does she know? How does she know?”

“Well, does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?” Robert wanted to know next. “Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?”

“Oooh….” Belle murmured. “That sounds nice.”

“That’s how you’ll know, he’s your love.”

“Because he’ll wear my favourite colour just so he can match my eyes!” Belle exclaimed, really starting to get into this duet.

“Rent a private picnic by the fire’s glow…” Robert agreed. “His heart’ll be yours forever, something everyday will show…”

“That’s how I’ll know.” Belle answered, quiet and thoughtful.

They drove to Robert’s place of work in silence, both deep in thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert honestly probably should have called Zelena personally to tell her he was going to be late. When he walked into the building, that fact came crashing down on him in the form of Zelena herself.

“Where were you? We had a meeting!” Zelena demanded. “And…. why is she here? I thought she was one of Baedan’s school tutors.” she challenged him, watching Belle look around the room.

“She’s a friend.” Robert defended her. “I called in late.” he added.

“Why? What’s so important that you had to miss work?” Zelena wanted to know.

“That’s none of your business.” Robert answered calmly.

“I bet you were busy with her.” Zelena snapped.

Belle walked back over to Robert’s side then.

“Do you have no decency, girl?” Zelena barked at Belle. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Zelena, please. We’re just friends.” Robert protested.

Belle glared up at Zelena, her eyes narrowed slits of sparkling blue. “How dare you? If you truly loved Robert, trusted him, then I wouldn’t be an issue. Only one who doubts herself challenges another.” She snapped back.

“That’s not a denial of feelings.” Zelena pointed out tersely.

“And you’re not going to get an answer, one way or another.” Belle responded fiercely. 

“That’s awkward,” Zelena said, her voice turning sickly sweet. “Seeing as another man came in not too long ago, stating that he was looking for his duet’s mate.”

Belle turned pale. She whipped her gaze over to Robert, still looking to him for comfort and safety.

“Gaston’s here?” Belle whispered.

“Ah, yes. That’s his name.” Zelena chuckled. “Sorry to burst your bubble, hon.” She reached out to take Robert’s hand, but he stopped her, backing up with Belle close at his side.

“Belle!” Gaston’s booming voice sounded from across the room. “I’ve found you at last!”

Belle managed a shaky smile, as she stared up at Gaston. “Hi.” she whispered.

“You’ve been searching for a true love’s kiss,” Gaston sung out, causing several people (including Zelena) to stare at him.

“Not now, Gaston.” Belle mumbled, looking back at Robert, who had been stonily silent. “S-Sir Robert?” Belle whispered.

“I need to get out of here.” Robert walked away quickly, and after she told Gaston to stay here, Belle followed him.

“Robert, wait!” Belle shouted, pleadingly.

Robert turned around. She really did look stunning in the dress, and even more so when she was looking so fiercely protective.

“Are you okay?” Belle asked, once she caught up to him.

“I…. No.” Robert couldn’t lie. Not to her.

He was still quite surprised when Belle immediately lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Robert asked in confusion. He put his arms around her waist, returning her hug.

“I… I didn’t want Gaston to find me like this.” She admitted lowly, staring at his chest. “I didn’t want him to find me at all anymore.” She quietly confessed.

“Why?” Robert meant to ask. Instead, he whispered.

“I… I don’t want to go back to the Enchanted Forest, Robert. Surely you know that.” She whispered back, leaning her head back so that she could stare at him.

There were many words Robert wanted to say. He also wanted to pull away. And yet, he pulled her closer. “Why not?” he murmured into her hair, grazing the brown strands with his lips.

“How could I face the faceless days….. If I should lose you now?” Belle quoted. “That’s a phrase from the Enchanted Forest,” she added, at his confused silence.

“Belle…” Robert whispered.

“Robert.” Belle whispered back.

That was all that needed to be said, really.

He trailed his lips from her hair. Down to her forehead. And slowly, he kissed the top of her nose.

“Papa!” Baedan shouted, “Watch out. Zelena’s coming!”

Belle pulled away first, her eyes filling with tears. It had been a goodbye, then. Not a kiss of the future.

But Robert shook his head, took Belle by her waist, gently - gently - and dipped her down, kissing her. Really kissing her.

Dimly, Belle heard Zelena screaming.

But it didn’t matter. Nothing else but the feel of Robert’s lips mattered.

And then she heard a boyish scream. That made her pull away.

“Baedan?” Robert turned almost as quickly as she did.

Baedan was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle and Robert hit the ground running at the same time. Though it had been so short a time, Belle knew she’d kill for the boy who’d opened his home and his heart to her so easily. Belle stopped in her tracks when she saw Gaston forcibly keeping Robert from getting into the elevator.

“What are you doing?!” She gasped. “Gaston, we have to find Baedan! Zelena has him!” she pleaded.

“I have my orders.” Gaston shrugged. “The choice is easy Belle - me or him?”

“Him. Always. Without any hesitation.” Belle snapped. 

Robert screamed as Gaston’s grip tightened. She cringed.

Then she saw Baedan’s sweet face as she closed her eyes. “Let him go!” Belle yelled, for possibly for the first time in her life.

“No.” Gaston answered, clearly pissed he had been denied.

“Go, Belle! Find Bae!” Robert shouted.

Belle whimpered, her hand reaching out for Robert for a second, then she ran. Past Gaston, past the secretary. She ran for the rooftop, something inside her guiding the way.

“Belle!” Yes. That was Baedan’s voice. But no. There was too much fear in it. She had to fix that.

Belle ran forward, but she got slapped back as Zelena’s fist connected with her face.

“Crumb,” Belle whispered as she struggled to regain her breath. “Let him go!” She repeated, though this time it was directed at Zelena.

“He’ll jump.” Zelena stated calmly. “If I let him go, he’ll jump.”

 

“He won’t.” Belle denied, and though she desperately tried to see Baedan’s face, Zelena was in the way. “He’ll come to me, like a good lad.”

“Are you willing to test that theory?” Zelena challenged.

Zelena couldn’t possibly be serious. It was so obvious who Baedan would obey.

“Yes.” Belle answered. “Baedan, come here.”  
And he ran into her arms, pushing Zelena away as she tried to stop him.

Zelena stomped her foot. “What happened to us, Bae?” She wanted to know. “We used to be so close!”

“You’re not my mom!” Baedan snapped, still hugging tight to Belle’s waist. Belle was gripping him just as tightly. “She is.” Bae declared, staring up at Belle, as if daring her to argue with him.

She didn’t, of course she didn’t. She did turn around, still holding tight to Bae, when she heard a familiar step.

“Zelena, what- what was that?” Robert asked, his eyes blazing. “You could have killed Bae!”

Upon hearing this statement, it seemed to dawn on the boy that he’d come so close to danger. He began to sob, and Belle shushed him gently, kissing his head to comfort the boy.

He stared up at her, eyes wide and filled with tears. “You saved me,” he whispered as Robert advanced towards Zelena.

“You saved yourself, darling.” Belle answered him, hiding his face in her stomach. She started walking away from Zelena’s crazy aroma, and she came up short when she ran straight into Gaston.

“Who is this? Belle, are you playing family now?” Gaston taunted her.

“It’s none of your business if I am,” Belle said shortly, holding tight to Bae still. He clutched her hands.

“None of my-- Belle, we’re going to be married!” Gaston laughed heartily. “Everything you do shall be my business.”

“No, Gaston… We’re not.” Belle corrected him. “I don’t love you, and I could… I could never live a life without love, having tasted it.”

“But-” Gaston started, but Belle raised her hand up.

“We were never suited, Gaston. Please, I only wish you happiness.” She murmured, and then she stepped out of his way, Bae following close at her heels. 

A familiar step came after them a few minutes later. Robert found Bae in Belle’s lap, and she was whispering every endearing name she knew, trying to comfort him. He stumbled backwards, the sight something he’d never thought to see. Ever.

“Robert,” Belle whispered, staring up at him. “What now?” She would be content to do anything, so long as she had them at her side.

“Well,” Robert sat at her side, taking her hand in his. “You said you didn’t want to return to the Enchanted Forest, hm?”

Belle shook her head. “I could live with never going back there.” She said, a little slyly, as she stared down at Bae.

“And you,” Robert glanced down at Bae, whose head had fallen into Belle’s lap. “I believe you said something about a mom, yes?”

“Yes.” Bae nodded, gazing up at Belle trustingly. She blushed a little, but she didn’t stop running her hands through Bae’s hair.

“Are you ok, Belle?” Robert reached his hand up, cupping her cheek. “We had quite the scare.”

Belle’s blush only deepened from his touch, though she didn’t pull away. She instead leaned into his hand, kissing the inside of his palm. “I’ll be okay.” She whispered. “Just… Don’t send me away?”

“I could never.” Robert answered earnestly, kissing her on the forehead. “We should -- go home.” he said, haltingly. As if he were unsure.

“Yes.” Belle agreed, looking up at him, his hand still on her cheek, “Home.”

And home they went.


	9. Chapter 9

In the end, Baedan took to having a mother much easier than Robert and Belle took to being in love. Bae was ecstatic, claiming that his mama project was finished for good, that he’d already found the perfect one. Belle was less than sure about being perfect, but for Bae (And Robert) oh, she would try.

Robert had found her a little job, at the coffee shop just down the street. It was within walking distance, and so that was what she did most days. Bae would come with her early in the morning, and he’d leave for school around seven thirty. Robert didn’t even seem to mind how attached his son was to her, and Belle was grateful for that.

Their ‘happily ever after’ was not some big affair. They were just three, and neither parent was willing to be away from child for too long. They hadn’t even truly said they loved each other, though they showed it with each and every action possible.

And Belle knew. She just did. Robert wouldn’t have let her stay for so long if he didn’t love her. So she would wait, and hope that one day she would hear the words straight from his lips.

Baedan did not take long at all to declare his intentions, though. Every night, after the story he’d been given, he would climb into each lap and announce that he loved them. And both parent was quick to respond. For who could help but love this boy?

Zelena had been given into the custody of the police, for having kidnapped Bae. Robert hadn’t let that stand, not even a little bit. And even if he had, Belle wouldn’t. They hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the woman since that fateful day.

Robert’s parents had been glad to meet Belle, if only for his and Bae’s sake at first. Though soon they came to love her for herself, as well. Sometimes Belle wondered if a person could explode from all this love being lavished on her.

That brought us to today.

“Mama, I’m ready to go!” Bae called, having finished his tea and scones. 

“Coming, sweetheart.” Belle answered, coming around the counter to bend down and hug him, her arms around his small waist, though he was getting bigger everyday. “Have a good day of lessons, darling.” She murmured in his ear. “I love you.” She’d even begun to say it herself, now.

“I love you too, Mama.” Bae promised, smiling as he hugged her tighter for a moment before he left.

She watched him go fondly, and was surprised to see Robert coming in next.

“What can I do for you, Mr Gold?” Belle asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“You can drop that title, thank you.” Robert answered, laughing with her as he walked over to sit across from her at the table.

“Very well, Sir Robert. What can I do?” She repeated, her smile infectious.

“Oh, just come here.” Robert laughed again, kissing her on the nose. There was so much laughter in his life now, and he’d never be able to pay that back.

“Really, now,” Belle smiled as she pulled away from his kiss. “What’re you doing here?” Contractions were still kind of hard for Belle, but she was trying to fit in.

“I wanted to see you,” Robert answered honestly. “I realised something, and I had to come tell you.” He admitted.

She looked up, curious. “What is it, love?” She asked affectionately, putting her hands in his when he reached out.  
“That’s just it.” Robert answered. “I love you.” He whispered.

Belle smiled beatifically. “I love you too.” She whispered, reaching forward with her hands first. She cupped his face in her hands, and placed her lips over his.

And Robert learned that the world could be his, if only he believed in…..

Ever, Ever, After.


End file.
